The Strange Box
by Lewis Moore
Summary: For years, an old police box has been sitting in the back garden of the house of Timothy Hawkins. With only an old key as a clue, he tries to find out what the box is for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Timothy Hawkins, and I want to tell you a story of extraordinary things. As far as I can remember, I have been living in an old house with my grandmother after my parents died from a disease that the doctors couldn't detect. I moved in with my grandmother when I was two years old, right after my parents died. The house was strangely large and most bedrooms were empty. I remember when I was three, I explored the garden outside. Everything was green and there were a lot of birds sitting on the branches and vines. The thing that stood out from the whole garden was a strange box that stood in the middle. It had overgrown plants and vines all over it and birds were pecking on it. Although it was covered in moss and vines, there was a hint of blue on the box. The top of the box was labeled: POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. The letters were very worn out and the paint was chipped. Windows on the box were cracked and the blue paint had faded into a soulless greyish blue. A few years later, I asked my grandmother about the box. She explained that the box was always there. When she moved in, it was already there and she could not move it or open it.

It has been years and I am still living in the house. I am fifteen years old and my grandmother has been sick for a few days and has been staying in bed. She is currently eighty-one years old. She had grown very old over the years I have been living with her.

It was at the end of summer and all I did was hang around the house and take care of her. When looking around for her medicine, I came across a small little jewelry box that must have belonged to her. I opened it to see a small rusted key. It seemed like it would still work with whatever it was made for as it was not ruined. I don't know what it must have been made for, however. I went over to my grandmother's bedroom, sat down by her and handed her the key, "I found this in an old jewelry box. Do you know what its for?" When she moved it closer to his eyes she suddenly realized.

"Oh, my," She said, "This...this came from my old jewelry box, did it?"

I nodded yes.

She looked back down at it, "I haven't seen that old jewelry box in years. Your grandfather gave me this key just to remember him when he went to go fight in the second world war." She paused for a moment and then continued, "But he never said what it was for." My grandfather, Rob Hawkins, was a soldier in the British Army Infantry in World War Two. He came back and reunited with my grandmother and many years later they had their first child, my father. My grandfather died two years before my parents died. I never knew him.

I wanted to know what the key was for, so I asked, "Does it go to anywhere in here?" She shook her head no, "He gave that key to me before I bought this house." I decided to forget about the key and continue to look for her medicine, "Its okay, grandmother. I'll go back to looking for your meds." I got up and left the room. She smiled, "Okay, Timmy."

I gave her the pills she needed and told her that I had to go for a walk. She agreed and I left the house. Her new dog, Honey, was enough to scare off any burglar that would decide to come by. As I was walking in the warm summer night. A man called out to me, "Hello? Young man?" I looked over to see a man that was wearing a brown coat, a fedora, and a long scarf that draped around his neck to the ground.

I answered, "Can I help you sir?" The man walked up to me and spoke, "Listen, this may be a strange thing to ask, but what year is it?"

He must have been a pretty confused man to not know what the year was, but I answered anyways, "Its 2003, sir." He nodded and said, "2003, good enough year. Not sure how I got here, I am certain I was in 1941 a while ago and suddenly I am here." He pulled out a paper sack and was eating little candies out of them.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" He said, still chewing.

"No thank you." I kindly declined.

"Suit yourself," he said.

I decided to walk back home, so I said, "Good night, sir." He nodded, "Good night to you too." I walked off to home. When I began to walk away, he suddenly stopped me, "Excuse me, mister. Can I see that key of yours?" He saw the key I had in my hand. I held it up so he could see it. He came closer and focussed on the key, "Goodness, me. Its gotten rusted. That must mean the TARDIS is somewhere around here."

The man backed up, "Forgive me. I'll just go along my way. Good night sir." The man walked away. I wondered why he thought the key looked familiar. I wondered what a TARDIS was. I tried to forget about it and just think he was a strange hermit and I walked home.

The next morning, my grandmother told me to go into the back garden to look for herbs to help her feel better. The herbs were grown beside the strange box in the garden. I plucked the leaves off the plants. When I stood up, I noticed something on the box. The sign on the front said:

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS & CARS RESPOND TO ALL CARS

PULL TO OPEN

I opened the little sign to see an old telephone on the inside. The box looked very old, but the phone looked as good as new. Did the sign protect it from decomposition? How is that possible? Also, something on the sign looked familiar. The font of the words looked familiar. I took a look at the old key I kept with me. It was hard to see, but the key had the word _Police Box_ written on it. I thought it was impossible that this key would work for it. I turned the key in the keyhole of the box. I opened the doors and was not expecting what was inside. The interior of the box was bigger on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was like another house inside the box. I stepped back outside and looked around the box to see if it was an illusion. I stepped back in. I was positive this was not an illusion and was something else. The room was dark and very old. In the center of the large room was a console. There was a transparent cylinder in the center of the console. I walked up to the console and saw all of the buttons, levers, switches, and lights. As soon as I touched the console, all of the lights began flashing red. It lit the dark room. A small screen on the console had letters on it. It said:

EMERGENCY MATERIALIZATION.

The cylinder in the center began to rise and descend, making a low pitched screeching engine noise. It was doing this for a while and I tried to get out of the box. When I began to run for the door, a man ran in. It was the man in the scarf that I saw in the streets last night. He looked at the interior and smiled, "I knew I'd find you here, old girl." I realized that the man was talking about the box. He ran for the console and began explaining the situation, "The time rotor is damaged, it took longer to materialize. Good thing it took a while, or else I wouldn't have enough time to run inside."

"What's going on, what is this place?" I asked him. He walked over to me and put his hand out, "Give me the key." I pulled the key out of my pocket and gave it to him. He took it and put it in the pocket of his coat. He walked back over to the console. I asked him again, "Where am I?" He looked at me, "You are in the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's my time machine." I nervously scoffed (since I wasn't sure he was wrong) and I said, "Time travel? There's no such thing."

"How dare you?" the man said, "I live on it." I decided to accept it was true since I already believe this place is bigger on the inside.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"I'm the Doctor." He said while keeping his eyes on the console and pressing buttons. I was confused why he called himself only 'the Doctor' so I asked, "Doctor who?" He looked back, "Just the Doctor. Can't people understand that?" I accepted the fact that 'Doctor' was what he was called so I just sat back, "Where are we?"

"You never stop asking questions, do you?" He said. After a while, he explained, "When you touched the console, it went into emergency materialization. We are in the middle of space, away from any planet. It takes us here to be safe.

"Am I safe to look outside?" I said. The Doctor walked over to the door and opened it, "See for yourself." I looked outside of the box to see many stars in space.

"How can I breathe?" I asked.

"There is an oxygen shield around us." the Doctor said, "For now, we'll stay here." He closed the doors and went back to the console. He said, "I can't believe the TARDIS stayed here for this long."

"How did it get so old and overgrown?" I asked. The Doctor explained, "I went back to 1941 in London just to run around the London blitz. When I came, I was materialized in a backyard of a vacant mansion."

I realized that backyard was my grandmother's.

"That's where I live now." I said, "My grandmother moved there after the war ended. She said the box was there when she moved there. Why did you leave it there?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." The Doctor said, "A loophole in time brought me to 2003 without the TARDIS. So that means the TARDIS was in that backyard for well over sixty years. But still, how did I get taken to the year 2003?"

One more thing didn't make sense, so I asked, "How did you lose the key if you keep it in your coat pocket?" The Doctor pondered, "I don't know. Its strange." The center of the console began to rise and descend again. It was materializing somewhere else. The Doctor tried to abort it, "No! Why is it doing this?"

When the materialization ended, the Doctor walked over to the door, "Better not be a Dalek." He opened up the doors and looked out.

The TARDIS appeared in a dark alleyway of a city. I stepped out with him, "What year is this, Doctor?" The Doctor went back inside to check the console to see the year. He went back outside with me and answered, "1939, London. Almost wartime."

I followed him out of the alleyway and we walked into a bar right beside it. It was very lit up. The Doctor looked up at it, "Lets take a look, yes?" He walked in, and followed him in.

There were a lot of men inside wearing army uniforms. Apparently, they were going to leave for war soon. The Doctor seated me next to him at the front table. The bartender came up to us, "Anything for you two?"

"No, thank you," the Doctor said, "We just need a place to sit."

A man in a soldier uniform came up to the front and spoke to the bartender, "Hey, I'll take one bottle of lager please." I saw something familiar about this man.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Would you tell me your name? You look like somebody I know." The man took a sip of his drink and spoke, "Certainly. The name's Robert Hawkins. Proud member of the infantry." I nodded, but then I suddenly remembered that name. _Robert Hawkins...no way._

This man was my grandfather.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I could not believe what I was seeing. My own grandfather whom I never seen in person was sitting right next to me in a London bar in 1939. I could barely even speak. I turned over to the Doctor,"Doctor..." The Doctor looked at me, "Not now, I'm thinking." I nudged him, "Trust me, this is important."

The Doctor got annoyed and looked over at me, "What is it?" I hesitated since I was still shocked at meeting my grandfather.

"Well? Spit it out."

My grandfather, Robert Hawkins, put his hand on my shoulder, "What's going on boy? Trying to say something?" The Doctor tried to come up with an excuse, "Well, he's simply had too much to drink."

"Too much to drink? He seems a bit young, don't you think?" Robert said.

The Doctor quickly tried to come up with another fake excuse, "Well, I'm watching him to make sure he won't go too overboard."

Robert turned away and went back to talk with his friends.

"Doctor, this is my grandfather."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, it is him." I assured the Doctor.

"Just try to talk to him. And whatever you do, do not mention anything remotely close to his future." The Doctor told me. I nodded and looked back at my young grandfather, Robert Hawkins.

I asked him, "So, when are you leaving?" Robert took another sip of his drink. After that, he answered, "Tomorrow. Most of the people in this bar are with me in the squadron. We're headed down to Germany. I promised my girlfriend that I would give her something. But I don't have anything."

I saw a sight of realization on the Doctor's face, and he grabbed my shoulder, "Time to go." I was confused, "What for?"

"Stop asking questions." The Doctor grunted, he grabbed by the shoulder and guided me out of the bar. He took me back to the alleyway where the TARDIS was. I looked at the Doctor, "Why did we leave?"

"For a good reason," The Doctor began, he pulled out the TARDIS key and showed me the key, "This is the reason. Why did your grandmother have the key all for sixty-four years?" I explained, "Before my grandfather went to war, he gave my grandmother that key to her as a gift."

The Doctor gave a big smile, "Bingo." He walked into the TARDIS. I walked in, "I don't understand. What do you mean, 'Bingo'?" The Doctor pulled a few levers in the console while he was explaining, "He gave her the key as a gift. Tonight's the night before he goes to war, he doesn't have a key. I can't give him the key right now and tell him to give it to his girlfriend. I have to do something else."

I was confused, "What else, Doctor?"

"I can go back to your grandfather's childhood and give him the key when he was a kid. He'll be hanging onto it for his whole life hopefully and finally give it to her on the night before he leaves for Germany." The Doctor said.

I smiled, "That's brilliant."

Since the TARDIS rotors were damaged due to being idle for sixty years, the materialization took a while. So I took the time to ask about the Doctor. I asked, "Say, Doctor, how exactly is this time travel possible? I believe it, but I still don't understand how its possible."

"Long story, you'll have even more questions." The Doctor said. I sat down against the TARDIS wall, "Can't you tell me how you made this place bigger on the inside. Its so impossible yet it is here."

"Like I said, long story." The Doctor said again. I walked up to him, "I would be a lot more comfortable with this situation if I knew how its possible. Please tell me." The materialization stopped, and the Doctor answered, "All you need to know is that I am a time traveler and I find myself in a few problems sometimes and the situation we are in right now is one of them!"

He went over to open the door. I asked, "Where...when are we?" The Doctor answered, "1923, London. Your grandfather's hometown." It delighted me to see the old town of London. To see the same city in different eras is amazing to see.

"All we have to do is find your grandfather." the Doctor informed. I was still a little worried about how the time travel could affect things.

"Doctor, won't we be ruining time if we do the smallest thing?"

"Some small things we may change. But you have to be trying a little harder to change the whole course of history. Some places in time stay put."

I enjoyed seeing what London really looked like in the 1920s in person, but I didn't understand how we coincidentally bumped into my grandfather in 1939. Would I meet him here?

The Doctor and I walked about for a bit until we came across two older kids (looked about eight or nine) who were picking on a kid who looked about six.

The little six year old kid was pleading, "Come on guys, leave me alone." One of the older kids grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "No way, Hawkins. I told you to stay away from our part of the park." The older kid hit the six year old in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, holding his shoulder, but he didn't cry. The older kid spoke, "Stay away from us, Rob." I suddenly felt a feeling of shock and anger that I just saw my grandfather get bullied by two nine year olds. I ran past the Doctor to the kids.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor said.

I ran up to the two kids that were bullying him and I yelled, "Piss off!" The kids screamed and ran away. I helped Robert up, "Are you okay?" The Doctor ran up to me, "What did you do?" I pulled the Doctor to the side so Robert wouldn't hear me, "This kid is also my grandfather. Two kids were giving him a hard time."

The Doctor was about to say something, but Robert walked up to me, "Thank you, sir. Can you help me home? I'm lost."

I answered, "Of course."

The Doctor and I walked Robert throughout town. Robert asked my name, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tim Ha-" I cut off quickly. Realizing that I almost ruined time. It looked as though the Doctor almost panicked, he knew what I almost said. I then came up with a different name, "My names James, James...Williams."

When we came up to his house, the Doctor stopped Robert before he ran in, "Robert, take this." The Doctor pulled out the key to the TARDIS, "Keep it safe, and it will keep you safe." He took it and smiled, "Thank you Doctor." He ran inside his house.

"Well," the Doctor said," Let's hurry back to the TARDIS and make sure nobody broke in since we couldn't lock it."

We ran back into the TARDIS and soon as we closed the doors, it began to materialize for no reason. The Doctor ran to the monitor in the console, "Now what?" When it stopped, the Doctor was confused.

"What's wrong, Doctor."

The Doctor had a look of bewilderment, "It took us to the year 5417. We're at the sixth millenium."

I didn't know what to think and I said, "Sixth millenium. We're...how..."

The Doctor opened the door and saw that we were in space. Planet Earth was right in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"That can't be right," the Doctor said. He went back to the console, "How is this date supposed to help us?"

Earth from space looked amazing. That little sphere from so far away was an entire planet. There were people on that planet that seemed so small from far away. I just couldn't help but smile. The sight of seeing a planet that you knew your whole life from far away is overwhelming. The Doctor wasn't full of wonder like I was. He must have been used to this kind of thing. It confused me how you can get used to seeing amazing things like that.

"Doctor," I said, "Are there still humans in the year 5417?"

The Doctor nodded, "This is just the beginning for the human race. It has grown larger ever since the first humans walked the Earth. In 200,000 years, Earth will be at its height. Even though the planet will perish one day, life will still go on. Even new human life."

It made me feel better to know that human beings will live on more than I could possibly imagine. Even after generations and generations die out, human life will still continue. I looked over at the planet Earth, imagining how different it would look down there. I wonder how much things could have change. Like laws, ethics, and traditions would continue. Or maybe it is not so different from what I am used to.

The console monitor began to flicker. After that, it began to shined so bright that it nearly blinded me. Every light in the TARDIS shined impossibly bright. It lasted a mere five seconds and when it was over. The entire interior of the TARDIS looked newer. It was still the same, but it was a lot shinier and cleaner.

"What happened, Doctor?" I asked.

The Doctor looked around the TARDIS with a big grin on his face. "The TARDIS regenerated."

"It what?" I asked.

The Doctor walked about the room noticing all the new things and how the old things got fixed. "You see, Tim, when a TARDIS is overly damaged. It can change its appearance to fix itself. We have gone to 1939, 1923, and now 5417. That's too much for a TARDIS that has previously been dormant for over sixty years. So it fixed itself."

The console began beeping. The Doctor ran to read the monitor. It said:

WARNING: FEHLEN VIRUS DETECTED

"Oh no, not now." The Doctor said.

"What is it?" I asked.

The Doctor pulled out a metal rod with a red tip at the end. He pointed it around in the air and pressed one of the buttons while doing so. Pressing the button made a pulsing chirping noise. He stopped, and then took the red tip off and put it on the console. Readings came up on the console monitor: 

Virus Type: Fehlen

Origin: 5417

"What is that, Doctor?" I asked.

"The Fehlen Virus, a deadly virus that feeds on time," the Doctor began, "It originated on this very minute on this very year. It creates holes in time."

A hole in time? Why did we get taken to this specific year? If it creates holes in time, then what could that mean for humanity, or the universe. Is life at stake?

The Doctor continued to speak, "The virus has infected the TARDIS. I scanned it with my sonic screwdriver to get some readings."

"Sonic what?" I said.

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor said, "This virus is the deadliest virus ever known. It appears at different time periods and takes the time travelers somewhere else without their time machine. It is rare, but when it turns up, there's no place to hide. Fortunately, I have never come across the virus. Until just before I met you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The Doctor answered, "When I went back to grandmother's house for the first time in 1941, the Fehlen virus went back to that year and made a hole in time, bringing me to 2003 right when I first met you."

"So, it brought you to 2003 without the TARDIS due to you being pulled through the hole in time. Why was it only you that went through it?" I asked him.

The Doctor continued studying the virus as he spoke, "Because I was the only time traveller at the time. Only those who travel through time can be put in different time periods by the Fehlen virus. If you are a time traveller, the virus can bring you anywhere in time without your time machine. The virus was created to time travel by making time travellers stranded without their machine."

"But you found your TARDIS when you were taken to 2003." I pointed out.

"Yes, I was lucky that I was brought to the same city. Most time travellers are not." The Doctor replied.

Despite being threatening, it was interesting to learn about how the Fehlen virus time works and realize that a lot of scientists are wrong.

"Why have we met my grandfather coincidentally in 1939 and 1923?" I asked. I then thought, it could not be coincidence. Something must have been set up, but how?

"Could have been the Fehlen virus," the Doctor began, "In 1939, your grandfather did not recognize me although he should have since I gave him the TARDIS key when he was a child in 1923. But for some reason, he did not have the key. The virus is trying to undo our actions to create a paradox."

"So, that means he never gave her the key?" I asked. If that's true, then that means my adventure with the Doctor never should have happened. I would have never found the key because my grandfather would have never had it.

"Possibly. But maybe not. We are still here." The Doctor said. He went on to explain more about the virus, "The virus is known for creating holes in time. But it is a little known fact that it has the ability to drain the energy in life forms and kill them within one day, but that is very rare."

He clicked on the console buttons, pictures of people flashed by one by one on the monitor. Different pictures of people came and went on the monitor really fast. These were the people that were killed by the virus.

"If you are a time traveller, it will take you somewhere without your time machine," the Doctor said, "But if you aren't a time traveller, its energy can kill you. These are the people who never time travelled and fell victim to the virus's deadly energy. Humans, animals, aliens, all kinds of life."

As the pictures went by at the speed of life, one of them looked familiar.

"Doctor, slow down the picture cycle." I said.

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"Please." I insisted.

He flipped a switch on the monitor, the pictures went by slower. I then froze in shock when I noticed one of them I recognized.

The picture I saw was of my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_What? No, it can't be. No, please no._ The Doctor noticed the look in my eyes. I slowly put my hand on my mouth in shock and stepped back, "No...no..." The Doctor walked over to me, "Tim, please-"

"No!" I yelled, with tears in my eyes, "How? H- How can this happen?"

"I've told you," the Doctor began, "The Fehlen virus finds its ways to reduce time energy. People who have not traveled through time will die if they come in contact with the virus. I'm sorry, Tim, but your parents were one of them."

"Why couldn't their doctors think of something? Why couldn't they detect it?" I asked, still furious at the fact they were killed by a far away virus.

"The virus is far from human detection." The Doctor explained, "I am so sorry, but we are losing time...literally. If we don't hurry, the virus will ruin history and before you know it, we'll never exist."

I sat down on the cold TARDIS floor, "Why did it happen? Why did it choose them?" The Doctor clearly had no time to answer my questions and I didn't blame him. All these years of never knowing what took their lives, and here it is right in front of me. I'm glad the mystery of what killed them is gone, but just finding out that it was something unnatural such as the Fehlen virus just infuriated me. I could barely think. Everything I saw went slower, and I felt like I was going to faint. I could barely make out the Doctor's words, "Tim...Tim snap out of it." I passed out. He then yelled, "Hey!" I then woke up from my near faint, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just ten minutes of me deducing this problem," The Doctor answered. The time rotor of the TARDIS started to rise and fall. The Doctor gazed at it, "What? Why is it doing this?" The TARDIS monitor read the name of the location, however it was instead random letters in distorted order: 

LND,KNISK231LA8392289

The Doctor slowly crept up to the door and opened it, "Oh...dear." I got up and walked over, "What is it Doc-"

I was interrupted by the noise of a robotic voice, "It is the Doctor! The Doctor shall be exterminated."

The Doctor began laughing, "Ha! This is amazing!" I saw different types of creatures on the small sphere of a planet we landed on. They all recognized the Doctor.

"Wow, everybody I have ever fought has been brought here."

"How is this possible, Doctor?" I asked.

"The virus, it messes up time. The virus is sentient and its trying to kill me. By doing so, its bringing me to all of my enemies. The Daleks, the Zygons, Cybermen, Sontarans, and so much more! Ha ha!"

"Aliens?" I asked, surprised, "Actual aliens!"

"You and your companion are an enemy of the Daleks! You both shall be exterminated!" The Doctor grasped my hand, "Quick! Run!" The Doctor and I dodged the blasts of the Daleks and ran past them. Cybermen followed closely by, "You will be like us!" They grabbed for us but they were fortunately slow walkers.

I was fascinated by how much powers the virus had and how it could do so much things at the drop of the hat. What surprised me even more was how much creatures the Doctor had gone through. I asked him while we were running., "Aliens, are they aliens?"

The Doctor did not answer, he was too focussed on getting us out of here. "Doctor! You left the TARDIS!"

"If they lose us, we'll go back to it. Just hang on!" The Doctor said. When we were far enough from the Daleks, Cybermen, and so on, the Doctor stopped in his tracks and realized, "We need the key."

"What for?" I asked.

"The fact that I used an old rusted key after it has been with your grandmother for decades did something to the time energy in the TARDIS. An old key on an old overgrown TARDIS must have sent an error in time and space to where the Fehlen virus created. This key was the reason the virus ever existed."

"No way," I said. The key of the TARDIS is what caused the death of my parents? I looked over at the Doctor, "So, you're the reason my parents are dead?"

The Doctor looked at me, "I didn't make the choice for your parents to die. The virus is sentient. It does it does things on its own. I didn't have the power to stop it."

I nodded, trying to understand. I tried to accept that it was out of his control for the virus to be created.

"But wasn't the virus created in 5417?" I asked.

"Us going to 1939, 1923, and 5417 with an old key must have created a time deficiency. The creation didn't happen in 5417, the creation was finished in 5417."

We heard the voices, "We have lost sight of the Doctor and his companion. We will find them."

"Good, they lost us," The Doctor said, "Back to the TARDIS!" We ran in a very fast manner on the way back to the TARDIS. At the console, he excitedly pressed a few buttons and switches and levers, "Well, Tim, I'm going to do something very stupid."

"What?"

"I'm going back to 5417 and I'm going to fly the TARDIS right into the core of the Fehlen virus."

"Why would you do that?"

"Fight fire with fire. If I combine the object that made the virus, this key, with the thousands of years old virus, it may destroy it. Or..."

"Or?" I asked.

"Or it could blow a hole in the space time continuum and wipe out time and space entirely."

The Doctor paused, as if he was rethinking the plan. But he then gave a big grin, "Let's live dangerously." He ran to the console of the TARDIS, "Hold on, Tim!"

I held on to one of the pillars of the TARDIS, "If there's a chance it can kill us all, why are you doing it?" The Doctor pulled the lever, making the TARDIS fly forward very fast, "I have a feeling we will be okay!"

My vision suddenly got distorted. Everything went awry. My vision started to stretch and the Doctor's voice was muffled. He must have been happy due to the tone of his voice although I could barely hear him. My vision then went blank.

After a split second, I appeared in my backyard. Behind me was the recently regenerated TARDIS. I didn't understand what was going on. Did the Doctor's plan work? Is the virus gone? Is everything back to normal. The Doctor then stepped out of the TARDIS, "Tim, you're okay! This is good, we may have won." The next thing that came into my mind was my grandmother. I ran into the house with the Doctor trailing along.

I made it into Grandmother's bedroom, she was laying on the bed. I hugged her gently, "Grandmother!" She smiled, "Why are you so pleased? You were only gone for a few hours." The Doctor stepped into the room. Grandmother noticed him, "Who's this?"

I looked at the Doctor and back at Grandmother, "Grandmother, this is my friend, the Doctor."

The Doctor tipped his hat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I walked over to the Doctor, and put my hand out.

Before he had the chance to shake my hand, I grabbed onto him and said, "Thank you, Doctor. I had fun."

The Doctor patted my back, "Me too, Tim."

When I let go, he turned for the door, "I must leave now."

"Wait." I said, "Grandmother, I'm going to say goodbye to my friend."

"Take your time."

In the backyard, I stood with him and the TARDIS, "Where are you going? Don't you have a friend?" I asked him. The Doctor responded, "Why, yes I do. She's still in 1941 in the London Blitz. Bless her. Now that the virus is dead, I won't make a paradox by going back for her. So I'll be off."

I nodded, "I understand. Godspeed, Doctor." He stepped into the TARDIS and closed the doors. For the last time, I heard that great metallic groaning noise as the TARDIS faded away into the air.

I'm glad I met the Doctor. I'm glad I travelled with him. I wonder where he might be right now. If he remembers me or even if he will come back. What I know is, the Doctor is an extraordinary man. I hope he is still out there, travelling through the wonderful adventure that is time and space. My name is Timothy Hawkins, and that is the end of my story of extraordinary things.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Doctor walked Sarah Jane Smith into the TARDIS. She was dusty due to the time she spent in 1941 during the London Blitz.

"What took you so long, Doctor?" Sarah said, "I was out there for a day!"

"Sorry," the Doctor said, "I lost track. I also went on an adventure with someone."

"And you forgot about me?" Sarah said questionably. The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS started materializing, "Not that, I couldn't come to get you at all. Its a long story."

"Really? Can you tell me?" Sarah asked.

The time rotor stopped. The Doctor responded to Sarah, "I don't know if you have the time or patience.

"I travel with you Doctor," Sarah said with her eyes glinting in the light of the TARDIS. I have nothing but time," Sarah said, with a smile.

The Doctor signaled for Sarah to follow him. The two of them stepped out of the TARDIS and walked down a field, "Well, it starts with a boy named Timothy Hawkins..."

They continued walking down the long field as the Doctor began to tell Sarah his story of extraordinary things.


End file.
